


青根什么都知道

by moon_pie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_pie/pseuds/moon_pie
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji
Kudos: 13





	青根什么都知道

天台的风比教室里的风更加凉爽吗？也不尽然。  
二口坚治，伊达工业的问题儿童，此刻正坐在学校天台的一边享受下午的时光。  
他平常是不会到天台的，这里也算是学校里的热门景点，有情侣互诉心意，朋友共享便当之类，这太普通了，就像千千万万高中生一样。  
二口觉得厌倦，那些小事他都无心参与，只是这个逃课的下午，他忽然想起这里，才爬楼上来看一看。所谓开阔视野，所谓凉爽夏风，不过是被细密的铁丝网层层包围——就算二口有出众的身高，也无法逾越。  
何况夏日已尽，秋冬汹涌而来。

训练去的太早体育馆门不开，坐在台阶上等显得蠢。跳下平台溜进教室，国文老师对他视而不见，瞄一眼同在最后一排的好友，那家伙正在面无表情的跟着老师讲习的位置认认真真记着笔记。  
青根高伸，如果可以叫做他的朋友。  
这是一个沉默寡言的人，沉默到二口觉得他不会有朋友。看起来很凶，倒意外的和自己一起申请了排球部。开始时二口对他印象不深，他实在太安静了，再后来前后打了几场比赛，他发现这个家伙在场上比他更出风头，更能收获女孩子的赞美，二口就开始仔细观察他。  
不过结论是，这个家伙似乎完全不知道，也不在意这些，只是为了拿下一分而努力的起跳，这让二口觉得又有趣又无趣。  
没人能搞清楚二口在想什么，连他自己都没有十分把握。他厌倦了这样日复一日的生活，却不会缺席排球部的训练；讨厌普通的人设，却又不屑于抽烟喝酒染发和所谓的青春疼痛。他想要的是热烈，是真实，是任谁了解了都会拍案叫绝的精彩。

也许是青根长得高大凶猛，而他偏偏胆大妄为，又或者每次他忽然炸毛都会被青根出手阻拦，一来二去两人倒变得同进同出。青根从不逃课，是乖乖学生，虽然成绩并没有名列前茅，不过二口偶尔觉得教室太闷也不会叫上青根一起。他从不喜欢将自己的意志强加到他人身上，就像青根也从不会啰里吧嗦的劝他好好读书。  
本来事情非常简单，体育馆、教室和家里三点一线，早上青根会非常准时的等在路口，等二口叼着面包飞奔过来。可事情总有转折，某个中午二口咬着冰棒翻一本杂志，上面有一些美丽的女孩，花边新闻之类，穿插着人物访谈。当地的豪宅区作为背景，成功人士在整幅的彩页上绅士的笑着。二口并不喜欢看这种无聊的杂志，不过零用钱所剩无几又实在无聊，于是只好在折扣区选择了看起来好一点的一本。  
翻着翻着，二口觉得这页的背景十分熟悉——绝不会是在之前的杂志上看过，不到山穷水尽谁愿意屈尊购买这样的无聊读物呢。他伸手挡住画面中间人物的脸，在记忆里搜索了一圈，青根的样貌就从记忆馆中被调档出来了。  
把二口自己吓了一跳。  
他于是早早地去了体育馆，体育馆没开门，他就坐在台阶上等，迫不及待的为了印证自己的想法而忘记了所谓愚蠢。每一年排球部为了给部员做纪念册，都会让他们上交一张生活照。二口好奇，把每个人的照片都仔仔细细的看了一遍试图找到一些黑料，不过精心挑选的照片并不会给他那样的机会，也就不了了之。  
不理会茂庭队长对他的提前到场表示惊讶，他直冲进活动室翻箱倒柜的找那些照片，男子排球部的活动室没有太多纸片类收纳，二口很轻松的就在抽屉里找到了贴着这一届标签的牛皮纸档案袋。  
二口坚治在这一刻把猜想照进了现实。

整个下午他都心不在焉，发球不过网，起跳不及时，被教练骂完也没有显著改善，茂庭护崽，便帮他撒谎说二口今天身体不舒服，二口竟破天荒的没有拒绝。教练不再说什么，让二口坐到旁边去休息。  
二口就开始神游，他心想这时还不能骄傲太早，猎豹总是耐心等待最好时机出手，轻举妄动可能迎接自己的就是前功尽弃。情报确认是基础的、最为重要的工作，然后才是攻略。  
一瓶运动饮料递到二口面前，那双构成最强铁壁的大手抓握着水瓶好像抓一只小鸡崽，青根坚持递给他，也不说话，也不拿开，好像他的拦网一样执着。  
“谢谢。”  
二口接过瓶子小口啜饮，虽然他从前向来不会这样喝水。他心里活泛的要命，几乎立刻就要冲出去印证他的想法。他又开始悄悄观察青根，这个高大的男人仰着头咕咚咕咚的大口灌水，喉结在皮肤下有节奏的滚动，似乎完全没有在意他的反常。

理所当然的，二口最后敲定了自己的结论，青根高伸，的确是有钱人家的少爷。  
其实想想也好笑，青根看起来凶巴巴的，不会讲漂亮话，一般的话几乎也不讲，平时只穿校服和队服的人，居然家境那样殷实，这和二口印象中的有钱人形象完全不同。  
不过如果把事情反过来说——有钱人看起来不可以凶吗？不可以不讲话吗？穿什么衣服不可以自己选吗？青根有亲口说过他家里没有钱吗？  
这事儿放在青根身上，也不是没可能啊。  
二口打心里生出兴奋，从前总觉得生活千篇一律，他眼高于顶，看身边人俗不可耐，为了叛逆惺惺作态，连放肆也没个新意。可是青根出现了，好像是滚沸却平静的油锅里跌落的冰块。  
二口从来不承认自己是咸鱼，但他总有种青根来拯救他的错觉。

他开始主动靠近青根，倒不明显，从前他和青根也是走得最近的人，只是心态变了，细节上的微妙变化牵动着二口。  
他和青根会共进午餐，青根每天都从家里带便当，一天不落，二口则不然，常常因为家人忙碌自己又懒，只能随便买些食物充饥。他开始故意把筷子伸进青根的便当盒，挑纹路最好形状最美的叉烧，也不问，就整片塞进自己嘴里。然后他不看青根，青根也不理他，埋头吃自己的饭。  
青根吃饭安安静静的，安静到二口心痒，总算率先缴械。  
“我吃了你的叉烧，你好歹给点反应吧？”  
青根把自己嘴里的食物咽下去，想了两秒，又夹了一块西蓝花放到二口盒子里。  
“让我帮你吃掉不喜欢的青菜？嘛，算了，扯平了吧。”  
二口夹起那块西蓝花，深绿的花苞和清脆的梗，焯到火候刚好不会软掉，处理得非常精细。  
“想不到你也挑食呢。”

再后来二口练完球肚子饿的要命，青根就把自己的酸奶拿给他喝。  
“居然是草莓味，原来青根这么有少女心吗？”一边把酸奶吸管嘬得稀里哗啦响一边还不忘呈口舌之快，捏扁盒子准确的丢进教室最前面的垃圾桶：“nice！走啦青根回家啦。”  
第二天青根的抽屉最外，靠近二口的那一边多了两盒酸奶，一盒芒果味，一盒原味。  
“芒果没有草莓不会寂寞吗？”  
第三天在酸奶旁边又多了一小盒草莓pocky。  
“青根是魔法少女吗？”  
第四天开始零食的数量就不再增加了，但总量一直保持在三种，只要二口想吃随时都能拿到，这样的习惯一直保持到高中毕业。

二口每每暗自高兴，心底却会响起另一个声音提醒自己，游戏才刚刚开始，可不能太过骄傲啊。一次偶然的机会他发现自己家附近的糖渍栗子青根很爱吃，他便开始数着日子给青根买栗子。  
是的，不是怕忘记买，而是怕买的太多，青根误会。  
冰被油烫化可不得了，谁还能来救他呢？ 

Ih后茂庭学长退部，三年级和他们打了最后一场练习赛，离开前把队长的头衔和背号都交给二口。二口从不做逃兵，这次却撇撇嘴低下头刻意隐藏了自己的表情。茂庭眼含泪花的对他笑，伸手重重的拍在他左肩上。  
也没什么特别的仪式，大家喧闹一会儿就各自散去。毕竟只是退部并非毕业，暂时的告别不必太过伤感。偌大的体育馆重新归于寂静。  
“我可从来没想过要当什么队长啊。责任什么的最讨厌了。”  
二口撑着双腿坐在地上，手里拿着2号的号码服，那下面有一条小小的横杠，他就用手指反反复复的摩挲着身份的象征。  
“要是你能多说点话，我也不用这么麻烦了啊。”  
青根坐在他旁边，仍旧一言不发。  
“呐，青根，今天在看台上有那么多女生给你加油来着，你有没有想过谈恋爱呢？”  
青根摇摇头，表情也没什么变化。  
“那青根是不想恋爱呢，还是不想和女生恋爱呢？”  
青根的目光终于有一点松动，但也只是转过头看他，二口没办法摸透他的想法，索性捧过他的脸铆足劲儿吻了上去。  
青根的唇干燥柔软，不像他本人看上去那样难以亲吻。二口双眼紧闭睫毛轻颤，他不想承认，但他太紧张了，想要看到青根的表情却不敢贸然睁眼。他曾吻过放学后对他表白的小女生，睁着眼睛戏谑的看着对方脸颊攀上红晕。他开始变得不像他。  
当局者总是迷。

二口和青根的座位调整后更近了，变成了邻桌。二口手长脚长，要拿青根的东西连起身都不需要。他就更不客气。  
青根还是老老实实坐在自己的位置上，听课，写作业，保持着恶人的良好形象。  
某天放学后轮到他们一同做值日，二口敷衍的擦擦黑板，其余的任务都交给青根。他拿着板擦在本来也没写几个字的黑板上胡乱比划，青根非常认真的弯着腰清扫着教室地面。  
“青根，我们算恋爱了吗？”  
这句话没头没尾，脑子还没来得及反应就已经从嘴里溜了出来。他转身看青根，那背影很明显的一顿，直起身似乎稍作思考，然后很郑重的点了点头。  
“咦？那你有表白吗？谈恋爱的话不都是要表白的吗？”  
这话说出来二口就开始后悔。他绝不是为了一个承诺才这样做，又或者逼迫不爱说话的青根说一大段话，他性格恶劣却厌恶无聊的事，何况他志不在此。  
“也没关系啦那种东西，小女生谈恋爱才需要的吧。”  
幸而青根也没再继续说什么，二口为此感到庆幸，把板擦一丢，越过那些桌椅三两步跳到青根面前。  
“那，如果我们是恋爱关系的话，青根会不会送我礼物呢？”  
他直奔主题，却带着调皮的笑容，压低身体做人畜无害状。  
青根点头。  
“喂……你好歹拒绝一下吧。”  
二口倒不好意思起来，虽然他刻意把话说的轻飘飘的，似乎只是与蓝天擦肩的一朵云，但青根总是较真，虽然不说，却会想尽办法把云看个仔细，就连风也不能违背他的意愿。

后来只要二口想要的，青根都会买给他。倒也不像风靡的霸道总裁文那样一掷千金别墅豪车，不过是二口平常的需求，小到零食文具，贵一点的不过限定游戏、专辑之类，又或者想去哪里玩，青根也都答应。  
青根生日那天照例不会缺席排球训练，二口想不出送什么礼物给青根，别别扭扭的买了平时双倍的糖渍栗子丢在青根柜子里。他对青根留意的太少，从来只有青根对他好的份儿。  
“我都不知道你喜欢什么啊，只知道这个，谁叫你从来都不说的。”  
他说这话的时候觉得理亏，也不看青根，把身体背过去换好常服。  
肩上轻飘飘的落了一只手，掌心温热，二口一惊，转头对上青根的眼睛，青根仍然没有打算说话的意思，只是摇摇头，从角落拿出一个包装精美的盒子递到他面前。  
“这是给我的？确定，给我？”  
二口从不记得自己和青根说了什么但还没买的。从来只有他提，青根买，这是第一次青根自己选东西。  
“可是，不是你过生日吗？为什么要送我东西？”  
青根就盯着盒子，二口明白他想让自己现在就拆开。一把扯开上面的缎带取下盒盖——  
蓝色的衣领带着白边，领口鲜红的小领结最抓眼球，衣服下面是一条同色系的短裙。  
水手服。  
“是要我穿给你看吗？”  
二口心里已经滔了天。他笑，是真觉得好笑，又在心里暗骂青根虚伪、道貌岸然，又想青根也从没说过自己不好这口。  
“可以不穿。”  
青根罕见的开口了。语气平缓，像谈及天气一样平缓。  
不过青根开口这件事本身就非同寻常，他急切地表达自己的意思，没有用点头或摇头来让二口解读。显然，他说的是真心话。  
“说话算话咯？那我可真的不穿啦？”  
二口还是用试探的语气和青根确认，再次收到了肯定的答案。于是他把盒子盖好放到一边，凑到离青根很近很近的位置。  
他很高，却还需要仰视青根，他伸手扣住青根的头把他拉近自己，直到鼻尖碰到一起，就着这个距离仔仔细细的审视青根。  
“青根是真的没有眉毛哦！”  
然后自己先绷不住，笑得上气不接下气，捂着肚子蹲在地上站不起来。青根也蹲下来耐心等他笑完，把水递到他面前，二口却不接。  
“呐，青根，我来给你画眉毛吧。”

二口坚治说到底只是一位普通的男子高中生，绝不是女装大佬，也不会化妆，更没有什么齐全的化妆工具。他只是跳跃思维，只是突发奇想，只是认准了青根绝不会拒绝他，只是有恃无恐。  
从书包里拿出写作业用的黑色签字笔，二口信心满满。并非自信于自己的技术，而是他不怎么写作业，所以绝不会出现画到一半没有颜色的情况。  
他笑嘻嘻的举着笔靠近青根，青根皱眉，试图往后闪躲。二口噘嘴，脸上的表情也一并垮下来，受了天大的委屈一样看着青根。  
青根就不再躲了，虽然他的表情还是没什么变化，只是双手握拳极力忍耐。  
二口当然看见了，但他偏要装作看不见，他今天一定要给青根画眉毛。青根家条件优越什么都不缺，唯独这个东西，这个五官，这个……嗨，谁知道呢，这个眉毛他确定青根没有。  
他一瞬间觉得自己是全世界最了解青根的人。

画成什么样可想而知。活动室里没有镜子——当然二口并不想让青根看到他的眉毛，虽然他胆大妄为，但这次他发誓以后绝不再碰绘画相关的事情。  
他不得不承认，在这件事上，他二口坚治是绝对的不能。  
笑也笑过了，他又凑过去亲吻青根。他还是闭着眼睛，过一会儿就忍不住要笑出来，他觉得他离那两条眉毛实在太近了，墨水的气味直往他鼻子里钻。青根变得主动，宽阔的手掌抚上他柔软的发，二口就安静下来专心于这个吻。  
“青根，生日快乐。”  
第二天上学的时候，那两条眉毛倒是不见了，但青根的眉弓骨上有明显的红痕，不知道青根以怎样的毅力独自一人在深夜对着镜子辛苦清洗呢？

生活在经历了起起落落后再次趋于平淡。从前二口总要为零花钱而苦恼，现在因为青根，这些问题都迎刃而解了，他再次觉得无趣，心底的不安与叛逆叫嚣着改变，但他觉得还需要等一等。  
青根要认真的准备升学考试，二口却不，他早打定主意不再读书，因此每当青根在课业上努力，他又不好打扰，只能一个人闷闷的坐在一旁。  
天台的风渐热，迎春花来了又走，樱花飘落洋桔梗盛放，终于他们迎来了毕业的节点。  
二口没有多么期待，也没有多么抗拒。他把对青根的感情归结于厌倦。他不是女子高中生可以缠着有钱人索要更多，他甚至开始怀疑自己当初做的决定非常愚蠢。但毕竟整整三年，无论是朋友还是恋人，青根从没有分毫亏待自己，他心里一清二楚。  
不过二口相信，有开始就会有结束，没有什么会是永恒的，洋桔梗盛开的土地也曾落满樱花瓣，不多时向日葵就会把洋桔梗踩在地下旺盛生长，青根和他总该有个结束。  
“青根，你真的知道什么是恋爱吗？”  
开场白俗不可耐，二口悔得想抽自己的脸，他以为自己会给青根讲上一堆大道理然后潇洒离开，但事实上一开口他就觉得血压飙升，情绪也逐渐失控。这很不好，二口绝望的想着。  
但是青根并没有他预料中的回应，只是看着他，安安静静的，就好像还是那个中午，二口夹走了他的一片叉烧。  
那样的无关紧要。  
“我们只是高中生啊，这太早了。”  
这拙劣的借口让二口觉得呼吸凝滞，太愚蠢了，明明是他先问青根他们之间算不算恋爱，明明是他先捧着青根的脸吻上去，明明糖渍栗子甜得发腻，现在回味起来却苦涩异常。  
他觉得自己快要被压垮，只好背过身去让青根离开，因为他已经看够了这幅面孔。  
不知多了多久，久到滴到地上的泪水都蒸发殆尽，二口的身体还是止不住颤抖。  
“你…还能抱抱我吗……”  
他用尽全力，发出的声音却几乎难以分辨，猛然回头，空旷的街道静默的回应了他。

二口从此不用再为学业拼搏，本来毕业对他是解脱，可这个自私的决定让他度过了最糟糕的一天。从来回家不会打开书包的他第一次在家里掏出自己的东西，企图找到一点和青根有关的痕迹。  
该死，那支给青根画过眉毛的笔早不知丢到哪去。他开始翻箱倒柜的找，把房间翻了个底儿掉仍然不见踪影。其实那支笔，或者说有许多支一样的笔，二口总用那个牌子，他觉得用着还算顺手，他不知道哪支是给青根画过眉毛的，他祈求着，哪怕随便一支，都是对他的慰藉。  
但没有，一支都没有，他对青根的残忍此刻都报应在自己身上，他怒不可遏又失望至极，最后他终于跌坐在凌乱的房间中央，再次把手伸进书包。  
一个暗红色的、有棱有角的方盒子。  
不用想，一定是青根放在自己包里的，但自己却完全不知道，甚至不能确定这个戒指在他包里住了多久。  
素银色的戒指闪着光，没有多余的装饰，静静地躺在盒子中央。  
二口突然想，青根会哭吗？

后来青根以普通的成绩考取了普通的大学，继续进大学社团打排球。  
这些都是二口从茂庭和镰先学长口中得知的。他不再联系青根，把所有联系方式都拉黑，又狠心地换了号码。他告诉自己要有一个新的开始，从前的事无可回头也不必想太多。  
他从家里搬了出来，临走时把戒指一并塞进行李箱，又鬼使神差的把那套沉寂在柜底的水手服挖出来，硬是连纸袋都原封不动的怼了进去。  
安置好住处，他先是找了一份零工做做，但薪水只够温饱，这不是他想要的。刚好他拥有一张迷人的脸，算是老天爷赏饭吃。牛郎的入行门槛不算高，年轻又是不可逆的优势，二口性格张扬，一段时间后倒也培养出了固定的客人。  
也并非都是年轻漂亮的女孩，这种客人往往和他一样，经济状况堪忧。他渐渐明白想要丰厚的回报他需要更加游刃有余的逢场作戏。恰到好处的赞美与把握分寸的触碰都能让客人为他敞开钱包。女孩子的身体更加柔软，处事也更感性，常会提些非常刁钻的要求，也需要二口打起十二分的精神应对。  
这时候他总会想起青根。

每一行都有自己的高压线，时间久了都会越靠越近。渐渐的，二口也开始把女客人带回家。多半是十分有名又富有的中年女性，她们把他当做消遣。二口却不甚在意，本来就是交易，谈尊重也太过无聊。  
直到有一次被翻了抽屉。  
不是多么秘密的位置，只是床头最上面触手可及的一个，被随手打开后又把戒指晃到他面前。  
“这是哪位客人送给你的？”  
对方这样问，把二口的情绪拉扯到崩溃的深渊，他夺过对方手中的戒指，把人推推搡搡的撵出去后靠在门板上大口喘气。  
从来没有人对他那样好，可是被他亲手毁掉了。他可以出卖尊严，出卖自己，出卖一切，但他不允许任何人污蔑青根。  
毕业之前，他从来不知道青根于他已经如此重要。

理所当然的，这个行业把他排除在外了。他只是一个普通人，年轻是资本，却并不稀有。多他一个不多，少他一个也不少。胳膊拧不过大腿是残酷的真相。  
事后无论多少次回想，二口都不后悔那天的所作所为。他因此被迫搬离现在的住所，新房子旧房子没什么差别，不过换一把钥匙。  
二口想起还是学生时的自己，总是执着于不同寻常，那样迫切，那样不择手段。可甚至没有问过自己，所谓的寻常到底是什么。  
是每天都会升起的太阳吗？是体育馆准时开启的大门吗？是任他挑选的便当吗？是桌角备好的零食吗？是共同起跳拦下的扣球吗？是活动室里热烈的亲吻吗？  
这些点点滴滴的寻常书写着他的人生。他曾以为青根会成为执笔人，握着他的手挥就浓墨重彩，却不知青根的感情为他润笔，在当时未曾察觉的瑰丽直到此时才渐渐显现。  
逢场作戏时，孤枕难眠时，才知有一个人曾那样情重的爱过自己。  
他开始独自一人抵御人间风雨，深夜归家没有为他长留的暖光，噩梦醒来也无人抚慰不肯安睡的情绪。  
他想，无论怎样他和青根都回不去了。

二口在家闷了一个星期，不知道下一步要怎么走。某次去街角的便利店采购食物，店门上粘贴的招聘启事正对上他的目光。他像往常一样推门进去买好东西，摸摸几乎空了的钱包，直言要见店长。  
然后他就成为了这家便利店的店员。  
二口灵透，这类工作对他来说游刃有余。他上手很快，又因为讨喜的面容收获了附近住户的青睐。他开始学会收敛锋芒，用微笑解决问题。他把戒指收到其他人找不到的地方。  
直到他再遇到青根。

那天他刚好是中班，下午三点交班没多久，秋日午后特有的安静慵懒弥散在店内，二口背对着收银台整理小柜子上香烟。  
有客人进来，门口的风铃叮当两声，二口熟练的欢迎光临后继续手头的工作，直到他觉得背后似乎出现了一个身影，但是并没有叫他结账。  
这是常有的事，店长说这叫什么来着？社交恐惧症。二口倒从来没想过原来世界上有很多这样的人，毕竟他向来胆大妄为。  
“您好请问是要结……”  
后面的话被高大的身影生生压了回去，职业笑容凝固在脸上，似乎全身的血液都开始逆流，他不着痕迹的撑着收银台，用力到指节都泛白。  
“结账。”  
青根把一盒草莓pocky放到台面上，眼睛却直直的盯着二口。  
二口面颊滚烫心中却酸涩，还有一点儿惊惧夹杂其中。他抹除了一切青根能够找到他的方式，但老天爷跟他开了个玩笑，就这样把青根送到他面前。  
他完全凭着下意识的动作给这盒甜甜的饼干棒结了账，然后看着青根拿着粉色的小盒子坐到靠窗的小座位上。  
青根在等他下班。  
没有犹疑的，这个解读就从脑中浮现出来。二口真恨不得给自己一拳。就算分开两年多，他仍然能读懂青根的意思。

青根一直坐着，那盒pocky也静静的躺在桌面上，仿佛只是为了获得坐在这里的权利。  
二口从没觉得这份工作让人如此煎熬，即使青根没有看他。但他实在无法忽视坐在那边一声不吭的大块头。  
不如说他实在无法抛弃在意那个人的念头。  
直到11点钟交班，二口换好衣服走出来，青根已经在店外等候。他终于平复情绪，从背后悄悄打量青根，   
这家伙身材保持的不错嘛，衬衫裹在身上也有模有样，果然是大学生吗？  
思绪飘远差点撞到前面的人，二口吓了一跳，青根停住不走，又回头看他。  
“嘛，真是服了你了，我家就在附近，跟着我吧。”  
二口没了底气。他不知道自己说话的方式和上学时有几分差别，但他必须在前面带路。索性只是几分钟的路程，二口甚至感到庆幸。  
他的房间很小，不过是能容纳一人居住的基本空间。二口本来个子不小，再加上青根，整个房间变得有些拥挤。  
没有会客厅，只有一把椅子，二口把椅子搬到床边让青根坐下又去倒水，被青根抓住手腕，他剧烈的哆嗦了一下。  
“干嘛，你不渴我还渴呢。”  
青根就放手了。  
他又眷恋起来。

两杯水都放到青根面前让青根选，青根不动。  
“还怕我害你不成？”他拿起两个杯子各喝了一口：“没有放什么奇怪的东西，放心喝吧。”  
青根还是没动，他盯着二口的嘴角，那里闪着一滴小小的水珠，晶莹剔透的。  
二口的心跳又加快了，他开始后悔用这样明显的暗示做开场白，在青根面前他总不能进退自如。  
然后他讲起这两年的经历，讲到他在牛郎店做的如何风生水起，如何被少女爱慕，但是现在他厌倦了，不想做了，所以就退出了。  
他没有勇气说出关于戒指的故事。  
青根点点头，算是回应。然后屋子里静了。  
该死，二口坚治，平常你不是很能说的吗，快找点话题啊，这样尴尬的气氛真的让人非常难受。  
“二口。”  
青根低声唤他的名字，伸手去牵他的手，二口一时愣住，反应过来时右手已被青根包裹进掌心。  
“干嘛？难道你还奢望我戴着戒指吗？”  
这下心里的秘密也藏不住了，哗啦啦抖落在青根面前，二口咬咬牙，索性鼓起勇气往前探去跨坐在青根的腿上俯视着对方。  
“你想睡我吧。”  
二口把手臂都搭在青根肩上，他们的脸很近很近，鼻尖都碰到一起，二口贪婪的用视线描摹日思夜想的面颊，身体也不由自主的往前靠。  
但是青根不说话，也没有吻他。  
二口等了一会儿还不见动静，他有些气急败坏，从青根身上离开一头扎进柜子胡乱翻找。拿出已经有些褶皱的纸袋，把礼盒抽出来扯掉缎带，抓起那套小裙子水手服拿到青根眼前晃一晃，又俯身直面青根。  
“你想睡我吧。”  
青根仍然没什么表情，二口也努力往前凑绝不轻易认输，直到二口觉得眼睛酸得要流泪，对方仍然不为所动。  
快啊，求你了，我要放弃了啊。他越来越慌，祈祷着青根也能像他一样听见自己心中的呐喊，救他逃出深渊。  
青根终于伸手去抓那套水手服。  
二口几乎要落泪。  
捡起绑礼盒的缎带遮住青根的眼睛，二口第一次穿上这条跟着自己东奔西走了几年的女装。尺码非常合身倒也不意外，青根做事一向如此。  
接下来要怎样呢？他想了想，重新跨坐到青根身上，用手指细细描摹他的轮廓，颧骨，嘴角，下颌的线条，轻拖着吻上了青根的唇，满意的感受着对方的身体越来越烫，大有把二口一并引燃的意思。  
总算顺了他的意，二口的嘴角挂着胜利的微笑，凑到青根耳边再次重复：  
“你想睡我吧。”  
青根的眉头皱起来，在二口的手臂上摸索。他视线被遮住，其他感官就更加敏锐，二口的皮肤细腻微凉，缓解着他心底的燥热。  
“难道这样就够了吗？”  
二口倒被青根的举动逗笑了。只摸手臂算什么，是三岁小孩吗？   
青根的衬衫真麻烦啊，有这么长的一排扣子，需要逐一挑开，他想着青根穿这件衣服时一定也非常认真的系上这些。但是他才没那个耐心呢！任性的用力拉扯，纽扣与地板碰撞出脆响，青根的呼吸明显停了一下，抓着二口的手更加用力。  
二口像个偷到糖果的小孩，他高兴极了，又去拉扯青根的皮带，皮带繁琐，像是专属于成年人的束缚，他讨厌这个东西，又拽不开，就趴到青根耳边温声软语的让青根自己解开。  
皮带卸掉后一切都变得自然又顺利，二口仗着青根看不到，放肆的把手向下探去，一把握住对方的性器。  
青根闷哼一声咬紧牙关，性器早已坚硬滚烫，二口开始缓缓动作，看青根的呼吸因为自己而无法平稳，他又像哄着青根似的撒娇。  
“你也想我吧？让我看看你有多想我？”  
像是电影开场，二口扯开这碍事的缎带，青根眯着眼睛直到适应室内的光线，把二口往后直接推到床上，整个人欺压上去。  
二口毫不吝啬的对他敞开大腿，小裙子不过是蛋糕上点缀的草莓，提着那么一点点酸味唤醒神经，让人迎接柔软细腻的甜美。  
青根拿了润滑剂挤到手指上，二口瞪大了眼睛不知道什么时候家里多了这种东西，恍然自己去换衣服的时候离开了一阵，青根就趁着空隙办好了这些事。  
该说是体贴可靠还是动机不纯呢？  
不过也不那么重要，毕竟自己也觉得总会发生点什么。  
只要一见到青根，就什么都不愿想，骨子里铭刻的信任多少年都洗刷不掉。  
润滑剂冰凉手指滚烫，青根的手指因为常年摸排球带着薄茧，几种感觉叠加在一起让二口觉得昏昏沉沉，渐渐眯起眼睛。  
青根的汗水在额头汇聚，直到撑不住自身的重量“吧嗒”一下落在二口的大腿根，把二口吓得一颤，去看青根时那人还在专心的为自己做着扩张，完全不在意自己的隐忍已经到了极限。  
二口就气他的憨样，把他的手扒到一边催促着：“都等了你两年了，还要多久啊？”  
青根就压在他身上吻他，性器在穴口缓缓摩擦。  
“进，进来……！”  
二口无法忍受，直拽着青根的脖颈往前拖，然后如他所愿，剧烈的疼痛席卷，激得他惊叫出声。  
“混蛋！好疼！”  
费力铺垫的温情全然不在，二口毫不客气的大声喊疼，眼泪委委屈屈的积在眼睛里，从两边滑落，他开始小声抽泣。  
青根试着往外退，往外也疼，疼的要命，青根只要一动他就哭得更凶，把青根弄得不知所措。  
“我同意你出去了吗？还不快点服侍好本大爷？”  
直到二口重新开始牙尖嘴利，青根才放下心来开始缓缓抽动，短小的上衣整个被撩起来，露出细腻的皮肤与美妙的身材，掀开的小裙子上粘着说不清的液体，刺激着青根的神经。  
他开始变着花样的讨好二口，像他一贯做的那样，对方满足的喟叹是对他最好的奖赏。  
他去抓二口的脚踝，二口嚷着叫他放手，青根不听，二口浑身失了力气，想踹他不能，又无法挣脱，只要任他拽着。  
他才意识到只要青根坚持的，从来都没有他任性的余地。  
只是青根对他从来纵容，甚至到底线也模糊不清。

清理完后已是将近凌晨两点钟，青根坚持要给二口涂药膏，二口又羞又恼伸手去捶他，落到青根身上就变得不痛不痒。他恨这该死的细心，全然不顾他的难为情，一心想着让他好受一点。  
药膏确实冰冰凉凉的缓解了红肿疼痛，二口觉得舒服多了，懒洋洋的窝在青根怀里犯困，但他太开心了，不想就这样轻易睡去。  
“我们玩个游戏吧好不好，你来回答我的问题，只要摇头或点头，不许说话。”  
青根听话的点点头。  
反正就算我不定规则你也不会说话的，二口腹诽。  
“你想我吗？”  
青根点头。  
“分开这两年你有没有交女朋友？”  
青根摇头。  
“男朋友呢？”  
青根摇头。  
“喔，这还差不多。”二口对前面几题的答案表示满意，想了想继续发问：“你是不是很早就喜欢我了？”  
青根点头。  
“你喜欢我还是喜欢日向翔阳？”  
青根愣住了。  
“啊也是没法回答呢……那点头表示喜欢我，摇头表示喜欢日向。”  
青根点头。  
“就知道哄我，欺负老实人。”  
二口坚治在线表演得了便宜还卖乖，他用食指戳戳青根形状明显的胸肌，小声嘟囔着。  
“我爱你。”  
手指僵在半空，二口清醒了大半，抬头看着青根，半晌才说：“你犯规了。”  
“我爱你。”  
“喂，不要再说了啊混蛋……”  
“我爱你。”  
二口又哭了起来，先是眼睛红红，然后嚎啕大哭，眼泪鼻涕一把抓全都抹到青根的身上。

青根不知道恋爱应该是什么模样，但他知道他爱二口。  
青根能懂二口在想什么。  
青根是喜欢吃西蓝花的。  
青根不爱吃零食。  
二口的头发香香软软和糖渍栗子是同样的颜色。  
青根从不说谎。  
青根从没想过放开二口。  
青根的爱热烈又真实，他允许二口精彩。  
青根绝不会将他的意志强加到二口身上。

二口才终于知道，青根在爱他这件事上，比他的拦网更加执着。  
人嘛，也不一定要有眉毛才是完美的，对不对？


End file.
